Naruto and Ayakashi
by uzugaki no rian meigiana
Summary: Naruto terlahir kembali, ia memiliki nama Amakawa Naruto. ia hidup diberi tugas untuk menyelamatkan ayakashi dari para pemburu ayakashi. Crossover, RnR
1. Chapter 1

Hai, kembali lagi sama Rian meigiana. kali ini aku mau coba terobosan baru, buat fanfic crossover. biasanya kan kebanyakan crossover naruto dengan HDxD. ane mau coba ama anime Omamori Himari. Ini fanfic crossover pertama, jadi maklum kalau ada banyak kesalahan dan ceritanya agak sama dengan anime, jadi mahon maaf. aku udah usaha hehe :v

langsung saja das des set set wet~

* * *

**Naruto and Ayakashi**

**Disclaimer : bukan punya ane dua duanya :v**

**Rated : T**

**Ganre : Action, Comedy, Demons, Romance, Supernatural**

**Warning : ****OOC, Gaje, Tipo masih bersebaran, alur kecepetan, EYD (ejaan yang disemawutkan)**

**Summary : Naruto terlahir kembali, ia memiliki nama Amakawa Naruto. ia hidup diberi tugas untuk menyelamatkan ayakashi dari para pemburu ayakashi.**

Kriing~

Bunyi alarm jam terus berdering disebuah rumah seorang pemuda, walaupun jam alarm terus berbunyi pemuda yang sedang tidur dikasurnya pun tetap tidak mau bangun. Pemuda itu mempunyai ciri khas memiliki rambut berwarna pirang jabrik, ia bernama Amakawa Naruto.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruto itu terbuka lalu seseorang masuk kekamarnya, berjalan kearah jam yang sedang berdering kemudian mematikannya. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang kebetulan teman sekaligus tetangga Naruto. Ia memiliki ciri khas rambut yang pendeknya sampai bahu berwarna coklat dan diberi pita di sisi kanan dan kiri rambutnya. Tubuh nya yang agak kecil dan bisa dibilang berdada kecil *plok xD. ia bernama Kuzaki Rinko ia juga membawa seekor kucing.

"Naruto-kun, sudah pagi. Saatnya bangun" kata Rinko mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

"Hmm, biarkan aku tidur lebih lama lagi ya" gumam Naruto ditengah tidurnya yang membuat Rinko menahan marahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pakai cara spesial ku untuk membangunkan mu" kata Rinko disertai seringai tipis.

Rinko pun kemudian melemparkan kucing yang ia bawa tadi kearah Naruto. Dan 5 detik kemudian Narutopun bersin-bersin.

"Huachu, huachu" bersin Naruto yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Naruto terbangun. Dan ternyata Naruto alergi terhadap kucing, jika kucing terlalu dekat dengan nya Naruto takkan berhenti bersin.

"Rinko, kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini. Kau kan tau kalau aku alergi terhadap kucing, jahat sekali kau" gerutu Naruto yang kemudian menjauhkan kucing tersebut dari dirinya.

Sekarang hidung Naruto memerah karena terlalu lama bersin. Kejamnya kau rinko *plakk

"Itu salahmu karena tidak mau bangun. Jalan satu-satunya agar kau cepat bangun ya dengan cara seperti tadi" kata Rinko tersenyum bangga sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kan masih ada cara lain yang lebih baik dari pada menggunakan kucing" kata Naruto merajuk xD

"Bukan urusan mu, yang lebih penting sekarang kau harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu!" perintah rinko.

"Hai~ hai~" kata Naruto yang kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Sebenarnya Naruto saat ini hidup sendiri, orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan Rinko lah yang selalu mengurus Naruto. Mulai dari membangunkan Naruto hingga kadang-kadang membuat sarapan untuk Naruto jika Naruto tidak sempat memasak. Walaupun Naruto sebenarnya tidak menginginkannya karena dia tidak mau merepotkan Rinko, tetapi Rinko tetap bersikeras ingin membantu Naruto. Karena mereka adalah teman semasa kecil

**pov naruto**

Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Amakawa Naruto. Sejak umur 12 tahun saya sudah hidup tanpa orang tua. Sewaktu kecil saya di urus oleh kakek dan nenek saya yang tinggal didesa Noihara. Sebenarnya saya memiliki sebuah rahasia besar. Saya telah hidup 2 kali, dulu saya seorang ninja dari Konoha. Dan nama saya dulu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pada suatu ketika, terjadi perang besar yang melibatkan 4 negara besar shinobi yang harus bergabung melawan musuh, yaitu Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara. Singkat cerita saya berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Tetapi karena pertarungan itu, saya mengalami luka yang cukup serius dan tidak dapat di tolong lagi, dari situlah saya mulai tak sadarkan diri, saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di suatu tempat yang seluruh nya berwarna putih. Tidak ada tanah, tanaman, hewan, maupun manusia. Aku mengira bahwa aku sudah berada disurga. Tapi tak berselang lama tiba-tiba muncul sosok besar, memakai kain putih dan membawa sabit besar. Saya menyimpulkan pada waktu itu bahwa sosok itu adalah Shinigami. Singkatnya ternyata kedatangan Shinigami tadi bermaksud untuk memberi kehidupan baru kepada saya karena pada kehidupan sebelum nya saya berjasa telah menaklukan kegelapan. Awalnya saya kaget. Kenapa saya harus hidup lagi?, sosok Shinigami itu pun menceritakan di kehidupan baruku nanti. Disana ada yang namanya ayakashi atau semacam roh yang juga hidup di dunia itu. Tetapi telah muncul 12 keluarga pemburu roh (demon slayer). Disana ayakashi ingin dimusnahkan sehingga kehidupan para ayakshi pun terancam. Ke 12 keluarga pembunuh roh ini berpendapat bahwa semua ayakashi itu jahat. Tapi nyatanya tidak semua ayakashi jahat, ada juga ayakashi yang ingin hidup damai. Maka dari itu saya diberi tugas untuk menghentikan pembunuhan terhadap ayakashi, maka dari itu saya dihidup kan kembali, namun saat nanti jika saya terlahir kembali saya tidak memiliki chakra maka dari itu saya tidak bisa melakukan jurus ninja, tetapi ada satu jurus yang hanya bisa saya lakukan. Yaitu jurus hiraishin, saya bisa bergerak cepat tetapi ada batasan tersendiri dalam melakukannya, juga terlalu berlebihan itu akan bisa merusak tubuh saya. Selain itu kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuh saya pun juga di hidup kan kembali. Sosok Shinigami itu juga menjelaskan saat waktu kecil nanti saya akan kehilangn ingatan tentang saya sewaktu di Konoha dan saat bertemu sosok Shinigami.

Memang benar, saat saya lahir kembali, pada saat kecil saya tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang Konoha dan pada umur 14 tahun ingatan itu kembali, saya mengingat kembali tentang Konoha dan seterusnya. Dan juga ada sesosok monster atau bisa di samakan dengan ayakshi yang ada didalam dari saya yaitu Kyuubi, saya juga mengingat pembicaraan saya dengan Shinigami, pada saat ini Kyuubi sedang tertidur. Kyuubi akan bangkit lagi tidak tau kapan waktunya, yang lebih jelas saya tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan Kyuubi.

Kembali pada masa skarang, pada hari ini tepat waktunya tanggal 30 mei adalah hari ulang tahun saya. Dan umur saya saat ini berumur 16 tahun.

**Normal pov**

"Naruto-kun, sarapan pagi sudah siap" kata Rinko.

"Hai, aku akan kebawah" balas Naruto yang kemudian ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun lewat tangga untuk menuju ruang makan.

7 menit berselang

Naruto dan Rinko pun sudah selesai sarapan dan siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Cepetan, Naruto-kun. Sudah jam 7 lewat 5 menit, sebentar lagi sekolah akan masuk" kata Rinko mengajak Naruto agar lebih cepat.

"Tunggu dulu, ~ baik, ayo berangkat" kata Naruto yang kemudian berangkat sekolah, tak lupa ia menutup pintu apartemennya.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Mo~ Naruto-kun, kenapa kau selalu saja susah untuk bangun pagi sih" kata Rinko agak kesal.

"Ya jika kau tidak mau kesiangan berangkat sekolah, lebih baik kau berangkat duluan saja" kata Naruto dengan sikap dingin nya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengurusmu, itu saja dan sebenarnya sikap dingin mu itu sangat menjengkelkan, kau tau" komentar Rinko atas sikap Naruto.

"Hn, itu bukan urusan mu" kata Naruto lebih dingin lagi.

Sedang berjalan ingin menuju ke sekolahan tiba-tiba Naruto dan Rinko bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sdng berdiri diatas pagar tembok. Gadis itu memilki rambut hitam panjang dan diikat gaya ponytails, mengenakan baju seperti seragam sekolah lengan panjang brwarna merah berkerah putih dan rok hitam yang panjangnya di atas lutut, juga menggunakan stoking berwarna hitam. Body nya yang bisa dibilang wow, selain itu ia juga membawa sebuah pedang yang dibungkus dengan kain dan dipegang dengan tangan kirinya.

"Rinko, tolong berhenti" perintah Naruto, ia agak waspada saat bertemu dengan orang tersebut, apalagi orang tersebut terus memandang kearah Naruto dan Rinko.

"Apa anda yang bernama Amakawa Naruto?" tanya orang itu tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kau tau nama ku?" tanya Naruto balik yang masih berekspresi tenang.

"Jadi itu memang kau" kata orang tersebut lirih yang tak mungkin bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah berada disamping Naruto yang membuat Naruto dan Rinko terkejut.

"Aku mengetahuimu dari kalung yang kau pakai itu" kata orang itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto saat ini menggunakan kalung berwarna merah yang didalamnya berisi jimat keberuntungan, itu adalah satu-satu nya kenangan dari keluarganya, kalung itu adalah pemberian neneknya sewaktu kecil.

"Ternyata kau lumayan juga" kata orang tadi.

"Apa maksud mu itu?" kata Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Dan juga baumu sangat wangi" kata gadis itu lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya keleher Naruto.

"Hei kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bentak Rinko kemudian.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Akhirnya kutemukan, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" kata orang tersebut yang langsung meninggalkan Naruto dan Rinko.

"Ne, Naruto-kun apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Rinko penasaran.

"Sama sekali tidak, yang lebih penting adalah kita harus bergegas berangkat kalau tidak mau terlambat" kata Naruto sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan Rinko yang tengah bengong atas kejadian tadi.

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa. Tunggu aku Naruto-kun" kata Rinko berlari mengejar Naruto.

Disekolah, saat pelajaran. Naruto tengah memandang keluar jendela, ia tengah memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi dan bertanya-tanya siapa orang tersebut.

'Siapa orang tadi ya, kalau di bayangkan dia memang sangat cantik' batin Naruto sambil membayangkan orang yang ditemuinya tadi. Tak sadar bahwa Rinko dari tadi memperhatikannya.

Jam istirahat tiba.

"Hey Naruto ayo kekantin" ajak teman Naruto yang duduk disamping Naruto, namanya adalah Taizo memilki tinggi yang sama dengan Naruto dan rambutnya berwarna merah.

"Tidak, biarkan aku sendiri saja" tolak Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Kau ini selalu saja begitu. Ayolah temani aku" kata Taizo.

Naruto pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu, lagipula dikelas terus bosan" kata Naruto yang akhirnya menerima ajakan Taizo.

Taizo pun senang mendengarnya. tapi belum sempat jalan menuju kantin, tiba-tiba Naruto ditarik oleh Rinko dari belakang dan menyeretnya paksa.

"Oy Rinko, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto, tetapi oleh Rinko tidak dijawab.

"Rinko kenapa kau membawa pergi Naruto, dia akan kekantin bersama ku" kata Taizo tidak terima.

Rinko pun tiba-tiba berhenti. Aura hitam keluar dri tubuhnya. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, menatap Taizo dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa ada masalah?" tanya Rinko pada Taizo dengan nada yang menakutkan.

Taizo pun langsung merinding. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa" kata Taizo ketakutan.

Rinko pun kembali menyeret Naruto, tidak peduli kalau mereka dilihat banyak siswa.

"Pertengkaran antar kekasih, ya?" kata Taizo melihat Rinko menyeret Naruto yang sudah agak jauh.

Tanpa disadari Taizo, sesuatu seperti asap berwarna hitam mendekati Taizo dan kemudian memasuki tubuh Taizo.

Di atap sekolah.

Ternyata Rinko membawa Naruto ke atap sekolah. Setelah sampai diatap sekolah Rinko melepas cengkraman nya pada kerah belakang seragam Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Aku mau bertanya lagi, apa kau tadi mengenali gadis yang kita temui tadi" kata Rinko yang sedang membelakangi Naruto.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan nya. Bahkan seragam yang dia pakai sepertinya bukan seragam sekolah disini, jadi aku tidak mengenalnya" jawab Naruto sambil merapikan bajunya

Rinko pun membalikan badannya dan mencengkram kerah depan seragam Naruto. *padahal baru dirapihin xD

"Tapi sepertinya dia mengenalimu, kau tau kan kalau kau tidak terlalu mengingat masa kecil mu" kata Rinko.

"Ya memang benar sih, tapi aku tidak mungkin melupakan gadis secantik dia, mungkinkah dia tunanganku yang dijodohkan dengan ku sewaktu kecil" kata Naruto sambil matanya memandang kearah lain.

Mendengar kata-kata itu Rinko pun kemudian mengguncang-guncang Naruto hingga membuat Naruto pusing.

"berarti kau mengenalinya" kata Rinko di depan wajah Naruto.

"Tenang dulu Rinko, kau terlalu dekat. Lagi pula itu hanya pendapatku saja" kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan Rinko.

Tiba-tiba pintu yang menuju ke atap sekolah terbuka. Ternyata yang membukanya adalah Taizo. Rinko yang melihat Taizo pun kaget dan langsung melepas cengkramannya pada Naruto.

"Oh Taizo, i-ini tidak s-seperti yang kau pikirkan kok" kata Rinko agak salah tingkah.

"Taizo katanya kau kekantin, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ternyata kau ada disini ya, sang keturunan" kata Taizo. Tingkah laku Taizo saat ini terlihat aneh, suaranya berat dan juga tatapannya tajam kearah Naruto seperti ingin menerkamnya.

Dan benar saja, Taizo pun berlari kearah Naruto dan kemudian ingen mencakar Naruto. Tangan Taizo dilapisi sesuatu berwarna hitam. Melihat situasi itu, Naruto pun kemudian menggendong Rinko dan menghindari serangan Taizo. Taizo pun tidak berhasil mengenai Naruto. Menggunakan kecepatannya, Narutopun menuju pinggir pagar atap sekolah untuk menjauhi Taizo.

"Hey Taizo, sadarlah kau, ada apa dengan mu itu?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan Taizo.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengetahui darah leluhurmu Amakawa, yang mengalir didalam tubuhmu itu ya nak?" kata Taizo mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

'Mungkinkah dia ayakashi? Bagaimana mungkin Taizo adalah ayakashi, yang lebih penting lagi aku harus membawa Rinko keluar dari sini' batin Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera merobek dan mencabik-cabik tubuhmu itu lalu kulahap hingga tak tersisa" kata Taizo sambil menyeringai.

Dibelakang tubuh tepatnya di punggung Taizo pun keluar 3 pasang kaki seperti laba-laba, Taizo berencana ingin menyerang kembali. Ia berlari kearah Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto pun bersiap untuk menghindar. Tapi tiba-tiba dari belakang Naruto muncul seseorang, ia melompat melewati Naruto dan Rinko kemudian menendang Taizo yang sedang berlari ke arah Naruto hingga terpental.

"Dia tidak boleh mati, karena dia adalah milikku" kata seseorang tersebut yang ternyata dia yang tadi pagi bertemu dengan Naruto dan Rinko.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Taizo sambil seraya bangun.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu pada ayakashi rendahan sepertimu mu" kata orang tersebut, kemudian membuka pedangnya dari sarungnya dan mengacungkan kearah Taizo.

"Eh? Itu pedang asli ya?" kaget Rinko melihat pedang tersebut.

"Kau, berani meremehkanku" geram Taizo yang bersiap ingin menyerang. Orang tersebut pun juga bersiap menyerang.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, tolong jangan bunuh dia, dia adalah temanku" cegah Naruto yang kemudian menangkap orang tersebut dari belakang. Tak disangka tangan kanan Naruto mendarat di tempat yang salah, yaitu di dada orang tersebut.

7 detik terdiam, Naruto masih dalam posisi yang sama. Saat Naruto menyadari apa yang dia pegang tadi, Naruto pun langsung melepasnya dan salah tingkah.

"I-itu, a-aku tidak sengaja" kata Naruto salah tingkah.

Kemudian Rinko pun menjitak kepala Naruto. "Pada saat situasi seperti ini, kau malah melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti itu" marah Rinko.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku kan tidak sengaja" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"hmm" geram Rinko, kepala rinko pun muncul urat nadi tanda ia sangat marah.

"Ampuni aku" kata Naruto kemudian.

'Memang wanita itu menakutkan, benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru waktu itu' batin Naruto sambil membayangkan sosok ibunya, sakura, dan tsunnade. Karena mereka lah yang paling menakutkan bagi Naruto, kerjaannya selalu menjitak orang -_-

Beralih ke orang yang belum diketahui namanya. Taizo pun berlari kearah orang itu, tangan Taizo mengeluarkan cakar yang agak panjang. Taizo hendak mencakar orang tersebut tetapi langsung ditahan menggunakan pedang. Taizo pun mundur kebelakang. Saat sedang mundur kebelakang, orang tersebut pun berlari kearah Taizo, ia hendak melakukan serangan. Dengan gesit Taizo menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan orang tersebut

Melihat ada celah, Taizo pun melancarkan serangan untuk mencakar orang tersebut. Belum sempat mengenai orang tersebut, karena gerakannya yang cepat, ia sudah berada tepat di atas Taizo yang bersiap menendang wajah Taizo. Dan akhirnya berhasil mengenai Taizo hingga Taizo menghantam atap hingga menghasilkan retakan. Taizo pun tidak berdaya, tiba-tiba dari dalam tubuh Taizo keluar sesuatu dan kemudian terbentuk, sosok tersebut adalah ayakashi berbentuk laba-laba besar berwarna hijau. Orang tersebut pun kembali menyerang laba-laba itu. Tak mau kalah, laba-laba besar itu juga menyerang menggunakan jaring laba-laba nya yang ditembakkan kepada orang tersebut. Tapi dengan gesit orang tersebut dapat menghindari serangan ayakashi laba-laba itu. Kini orang tersebut sudah tepat berada didepan ayakashi itu. Dengan cepat orang tersebut menusuk tubuh laba-laba itu menggunakan pedangnya hingga menancap ke tower air. Air didalam tower itupun keluar karena lubang yg terbentuk akibat pedang yang menancap. Ayakashi laba-laba itu menjerit kesakitan dan kemudian hancur menjadi partikel-partikel. Orang tersebut pun kemudian melompat dan pergi meningglkan Naruto dan Rinko yang trengah bengong melihat kejadian barusan.

"Su-sugoi" kagum Rinko saat melihat pertarungan barusan.

"Iya, bahkan yang tadi juga sangat besar sekali" kata Naruto sambil melihat tangan kanannya.

Saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, urat nadi kemarahan Rinko muncul kembali. Alhasil Naruto mendapat jitakan dari Rinko kembali.

Beralih ke Taizo yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. "Hmm~ ayam goreng, tambah lagi" kata Taizo ditengah pingsannya.

Malam hari di kamar Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya sambil bermain game dengan psp nya. Semenjak ia dilahir kan kembali, ia sangat menyukai game. *maklum dikonoha dulu belum ada teknolgi canggh, bisa dikatakan Wong Ndeso xD

"Sebenarnya siapa gadis waktu itu? dan apa hubungannya dengan ku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendri sambil terus memainkan game nya.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, seekor kucing berwarna putih masuk kekamar Naruto melewati jendela dan kemudian naik kekasur untuk mendekati Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedang asik bermain game, tiba-tiba dari belakang Naruto dipeluk oleh seseorang. Naruto pun terkejut.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto pada orang tersebut.

Bukannya menjawab orang tersebut malah mendekatkan wajahnya dileher Naruto kemudian menjilatnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto pun tegang. Tubuhnya serasa terkena strum listrik 100 wath xD. Akibatnya psp Naruto lepas dari tangan Naruto dan kemudian jatuh kebawab. Naruto pun dengan cepat langsung mambalikan badannya kebelakang dan memegang kedua bahu orang tersebut, bermaksud untuk memberi jarak. Saat melihat orang tersebut pun Naruto kaget. Ternyata dia adalah orang yang tadi siang melawan ayakshi tapi pakaiannya berbeda yang tadi ia gunakan siang tadi, saat ini ia menggunakan pakaian ala gadis kuil, menggunakan kimono berwarna putih, dan juga rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai.

"Kau kan.. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan mu, tuan muda" kata orang tersebut sambil mengelus pipi Naruto. Alhasil Naruto pun membuat jarak yang agak jauh dari orang tersebut.

"Tuan muda? Tunggu dulu, pada situasi seperti ini aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" bingung Naruto.

Tiba-tiba orang tersebut pun membuka kancing baju Naruto.

"H-hoy, apa yang akan kau lakukan" bentak Naruto, tapi orang tersebut tetap membuka kancing baju Naruto satu-persatu hingga terlihat kalung yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Jimat ini sebenarnya adalah jimat pelindung, dan karena jimat ini kau terhindar dari bahaya" kata orang tersebut tiba-tiba.

"Jimat nenek?" bingung Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang jimat tersebut.

"Iya, jimat ini diberikan padamu agar kau terhindar dari bahaya" jelas orang tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, takdirmu adalah menarik ayakashi, kau adalah penerus dari keluarga Amakawa sebagai pemburuh roh. tenang saja, berdasarkan sumpah kuno leluhur kita, aku akan melindungimu sekarang. Tuan muda" kata orang tersebut kembali membelai wajah Naruto.

"Tuan muda? Tunggu dulu. Sebelum itu, aku belum menanyakan hal yang lebih penting" kata Naruto menatap orang tersebut.

"Kamu... Siapa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Himari, namaku Himari dan aku adalah ayakashi" jawab orang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Himari.

"Ayakashi? Kau adalah ayakashi" kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Iya, aku adalah ayakashi. Seekor kucing yang manis" kata Himari dan kemudian muncul telinga kucing di kepalanya dan juga ekor kucing di belakang tubuhnya.

5 detik kemudian.

"Hachuu.. Hachuu.. Hachuu" bersin Naruto disertai hidung merah dan air mata keluar dikarenakan alerginya terhadap kucing.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Kemudian membukanya. Dan tampak Rinko memasuki kamar Naruto.

"Maaf mengganggu selarut ini" kata Rinko yang belum melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Begini, tentang sore tadi- eh?" kaget Rinko melihat Naruto dan Himari yang sedang duduk dikasur Naruto. Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas.

Bruak~ Bruak~

Keributan pun terjadi didalam kamar Naruto. Ternyata Rinko mengamuk dan melempari semua barang yang ada didalam kamar Naruto. Salah satunya psp milik Nrto yang menjadi sasaran Rinko untuk melempari Naruto dan Himari.

"Jangan lempar itu" kata Naruto. Tapi sudah terlambat, Rinko sudah melempar kearah Naruto.

Seperti adegan slowmotion, Naruto berusaha menangkap psp kesanyangnnya.

"Tiidaaak" kata Naruto dengan gaya slowmotion sambil berusaha menangkap pspnya. Dan akhrnya Naruto pun berhasil menangkap psp kesayangannya.

"Huh, hampir saja" lega Naruto sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Naruto-kun, coba jelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ini. Katanya kau tak mengenalinya, tetapi kenapa dia ada dsini?" tanya Rinko pada Naruto dengan nada marah.

"Makanya dari tadi aku bilang tenang dulu, tapi kau malah melempari ku dengan berbagai macam barang. Dan lihatlah, sekarang kamarku jadi berantakan" kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya awalnya aku juga tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia barusan memberitahu tentang dirinya. Namanya adalah Himari" lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"Halo" kata Himari memberi salam pada Rinko yang malah membuat Rinko tambah kesal.

"Ada apa dengan tingkah mu, apa kau cemburu" kata Himari tiba-tiba yang membuat wajah Rinko pun memerah.

"Mo~ apa yang barusan kau katakan" kata Rinko kemudian sambil melempari kembali barang-barang yang ada dikamar Naruto.

1 menit kemudian.

Rinko pun sudah mulai tenang dan duduk dipinggir kasur Naruto untuk istirahat karena kelelahan.

"tenang dulu, sebelum itu aku ingin menjelaskan padamu e..." kata Himari.

"Rinko, namaku Rinko Kuzaki" kata Rinko yang tau bahwa Himari belum mengetahui namanya.

"Aku adalah ayakashi seekor kucing" kata Himari yang kemudian telinga kucing muncul dikepalanya dan juga ekor yang juga muncul.

Rinko yang melihat itu pun terkejut.

"Keluarga Naruto, Amakawa adalah salah satu dari 12 keluarga pemburu ayakashi yang melindungi manusia dari ayakashi sejak dulu" jelas Himari kepada Rinko, Naruto pun juga ikut mendengarkan.

"Naruto adalah pemburu ayakashi?" kata Rinko yang kembali terkejut tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak terkejut, karena Naruto sudah mengetahuinya.

"Pemburu ayakashi ada karena pemerintah terdahulu tidak memberi ampun pada ayakashi yang menyerang manusia" jelas Himari kemudian.

"Akan tetapi salah satu kepala keluarga Amakawa lebih memilih mengampuninya daripada membunuhnya. Ia menolak membunuh ayakashi" lanjut jelas Himari.

"Mungkinkah itu leluhurmu yang diampuni dan tidak dibunuh oleh leluhur ku" kata Naruto kemudian yang sepertinya mulai mengerti yang sedang terjadi.

"Benar, maka pada saat itulah kami bersumpah untuk melayani keluarga Amakawa selamanya. Dengan kata lain ini adalah sumpahku padamu" kata Himari kemudian ia langsung memeluk Naruto, dan akhirnya Naruto kembali bersin-bersin karena Himari sedang dalam wujud kucingnya.

"Hey, lepaskan dia" kata Rinko marah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau juga ingin melakukannya juga" goda Himari yang membuat Rinko kembali blushing.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, kau tidak tau kalau Naruto-kun alergi terhadap kucing" kata Rinko sambil memisahkan Himari dari Naruto.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak diperlukan disini, karena dari dulu akulah yang menjaga Naruto-kun" kata Rinko kemudian.

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa melindunginya dari ayakashi?" tanya Himari.

"S-soal itu.."

"Tuan muda, aku adalah bayanganmu. Saat ini aku adalah pedangmu, aku yang akan melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya" kata Himari.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang dulu. Karena sekarang sudah malam, aku ingin membereskan kamar ku dulu" kata Naruto sambl mengambil barang-barangnya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku membantumu?" tawar Rinko.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri kok. Lagi pula hari sudah malam dan besok sekolah, lebih baik kau tidur dulu agar tak kesiangan bangunnya besok" kata Naruto kepada Rinko.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi" kata Himari yang kemudian loncat kearah jendela.

'Kau pasti tidak mengingat ku, tuan muda. Ya sudahlah, biar waktu yang menjelaskan nanti' batin Himari kemudian pergi lewat jendela.

Kemudiam Rinko pun memutuskan untuk pulang juga. "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang juga. Oyasumi Naruto-kun" kata Rinko kepada Naruto.

"Oyasumi Rinko" balas Naruto kemudian Rinko meninggalkan Naruto.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, seseorang yang berada di atas pohon di dekat rumah Naruto sedang memperhatikan Naruto.

"Pemburu ayakashi tidak boleh hidup, nano" kata orang tersebut yang kemudian mencair menjadi air lalu kemudian pergi dari pohon tersebut.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 nya, tetep terus tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya bisa update chap 2... tangan ku pegel; dan akhirnya jadi deh... jadi monggo di baca nggeh ^_^

* * *

**Naruto and Ayakashi**

**Disclaimer : bukan punya ane dua duanya :v**

**Rated : T**

**Ganre : Action, Comedy, Demons, Romance, Supernatural**

**Warning : ****OOC, Gaje, Tipo masih bersebaran, alur kecepetan, EYD (ejaan yang disemawutkan)**

**Summary : Naruto terlahir kembali, ia memiliki nama Amakawa Naruto. ia hidup diberi tugas untuk menyelamatkan ayakashi dari para pemburu ayakashi.**

Pagi hari disekolah, tepatnya dikelas 2-B kelas yang ditempati oleh Naruto. Saat ini sepertinya di kelas tersebut sedang kedatangan murid baru yang sampai membuat Naruto dan Rinko pun terkejut hingga mematung.

"K-kenapa d-dia?" kata Rinko terkejut hingga suaranya terputus-putus.

"Sepertinya nanti akan jadi hari yang menyebalkan" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh perkenalkan namamu" perintah guru kepada murid baru tersebut untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Noihara Himari, aku berasal dari desa, jadi aku tidak tau apakah aku akan merepotkan kalian, jadi mohon bimbingannya" kata murid baru tersebut yang ternyata adalah Himari. Naruto tak menyangka Himari akan melakukan sampai sejauh itu.

"Wah, dia benar-benar cantik. Wajahnya manis dan juga tubuhnya yang indah, ini baru wanita sempurna" kata Taizo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, ia sangat senang bahwa dikelasnya akan ada wanita secantik Himari.

Sebenarnya wajah Taizo saat ini banyak tempelan kain untuk mengobati luka.

"Taizo, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kenapa kau bisa terluka" tanya gadis yang duduk disamping Taizo, gadis tersebut memiliki rambut pendek berwarna ungu, ia juga menggunakan kacamata. Sebenarnya dia adalah ketua kelas.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku jatuh dari tangga dan berikutnya aku tidak ingat apapun" kata Taizo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau dapat duduk di.. Nah kau dapat duduk di samping Naruto" kata guru tersebut.

"Baiklah" kata Himari dengan tersenyum manis yang ternyata sudah duduk disana, hal itu membuat guru trkejut plus sweatdrop.

"Tuan muda, kebetulan sekali kita duduk sebelahan ya" kata Himari kepada Naruto yang ekspresinya saat ini cuek aja.

"Walaupun kalau bangku itu tidak kosong kau pasti akan tetap duduk disebelah ku" kata Naruto datar.

"Tuan muda memang hebat, bisa menebak nya" kata Himari.

Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas. Tapi Naruto merasakan aura seperti ingin menghajar Naruto, ternyata aura tersebut berasal dari para siswa laki-laki yang ternyata mendengar pembicaraan Himari tadi termasuk juga Taizo yang malah mendengar dengan jelas.

"Apa maksudnya tuan muda"

"Sial, kenapa harus dia"

"Bunuh Naruto"

kata-kata para siswa laki-laki yang cemburu, aura biru keluar dari tubuh siswa laki-laki tersebut. Matanya pun bersinar. Naruto pun tidak mau kalah, aura ungu pekat keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Apa ada masalah, heh?" tanya Naruto dengan suara menyeramkan dan mata yang bersinar merah. Hal itu membuat para siswa laki-laki tadi menjadi merinding ketakutan. Ternyata lebih seraman Naruto.

"Huh, mattaku" Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas kembali. Tapi aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Rinko, hal ini lah yang membuat Naruto jadi merinding.

'Memang wanita itu menakutkan' batin Naruto.

Sudah beberapa hari Himari sudah mulai bersekolah. Saat ini dikelas Naruto, tepatnya dikelas 2-B akan ada pelajaran olahraga dan semua siswa kelas 2-B sedang berada dihalaman sekolah dan memakai baju olahraga sekolah. Semua para siswa laki-laki sedang terpesona dengan Himari yang sedang memakai baju olahraganya. Semua mata siswa laki-laki mengarah kearah Himari.

"Sepertinya baju olahraga ini agak sempit, terutama dibagian dada" kata Himari.

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku, heh?" Rinko yang mendengar itu pun jadi kesal.

"Hei Naruto, kau lihat! Himari benar-benar wanita yang sempurna, lihatlah! Pesonanya benar-benar menakjubkan" kata Taizo kepada Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya, itu sangat lembut" kata Naruto yang juga sedikit terpesona dengan Himari. tanpa sadar, perkataan Naruto tadi membuat Taizo kesal.

"Le-lembut? Hoy Naruto, apa maksudmu itu?" kata Taizo marah dengan nada menyeramkan.

"T-tidak, itu hanya pendapatku saja" kata Naruto sambil sweatdrop.

Pelajaran olahraga pun dimulai, siswa perempuan kelas 2-B sedang melakukan olahraga lari estafet sedangkan siswa laki-laki bermain sepak bola. Siswa laki-laki sedang bertanding sepak bola. Semua siswa laki-laki kelas 2-B dibagi menjadi 2 tim dan Naruto juga Taizo berada pada satu tim.

"Taizo!" kata Naruto sambil mengumpan bola yang ia giring kearah Taizo.

Taizo pun menerima bola umpanan Naruto dan menggiringnya.

"Tsukune, terima" Taizo pun mengumpan kearah Tsukune, temansatu tim Taizo. tapi sebelum diterima oleh Tsukune bola sudah di ambil oleh tim lawan.

"Sial" kata Tsukune tidak menyangka bolanya bisa direbut.

"Minna, bersiap" perintah Naruto sebagai kapten tim nya.

Tim Naruto pun dalam posisi bertahan. Tim lawan juga tak mau kalah. Tim lawan pun melakukan berbagai taktik dan akhirnya bisa menembus pertahanan tim Naruto. Tim lawan pun bersiap akan menendang ke arah gawang dan disana sudah bersiap kiper tim Naruto akan menghadapi bola.

Bola pun ditendang, melesat sangat kencang kearah pojok kanan atas gawang, tetapi kiper tim Naruto dapat menahan laju bola tersebut dan berhasil menggagal kan serangan tim lawan.

"Heh, jangan remehkan aku, Nomiya. Kiper terbaik se-Jepang" kata kiper tim Naruto yang bernama Nomiya, berkata dengan nada sombong.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terima ini Naruto!" kata Nomiya sambil melempar bola kearah Naruto. Naruto pun menerima bola tersebut.

"Yosh, ayo kita balas serangan" kata Naruto kembali bersemangat.

Serangan balik pun cepat dilakukan oleh tim Naruto. Tim Naruto pun juga melakukan berbagai taktik. Naruto kembali menggiring bola, menghin dari semua hadangan tim lawan. Naruto pun melakukn taktik satu dua dengan Taizo dan langsung menendangnya kearah kiper tim lawan. Walaupun bola melaju datar tetapi laju nya cepat juga kuat yang akhirnya tidak dapat ditahan oleh kiper lawan, dan kemudian.

"Goal!"

Goal pun terjadi, tim Naruto pun bersorak gembira lalu merayakannya dengan memeluk Naruto. Senyuman pun menghiasi wajah Naruto. Senyuman alami, karena sikap cueknya Naruto itu, Naruto jarang tersenyum. Siswa perempuan yang melihat itu pun jadi terpesona, soalnya senyuman Naruto saat ini sangat manis, Himari juga melihatnya, ia juga terpesona dengan senyuman Naruto.

"Lucunya" kata Himari terpesona.

pertandingan pun selesai. Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh tim Naruto dengan skor 3 - 2. Saat ini semua siswa laki-laki yang tadi ikut bermain sepak bola sedang beristirahat.

"Pertandingan tadi sangat seru sekali" kata Taizo kemudian meminum air mineral yang di bawanya.

"Naruto-san, permainan sepakbolamu tadi sangat menakjubkan. Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke klub sepak bola saja" kata teman Naruto yang ada di samping kanan Naruto.

"Minaka, sudah ku bilang kalau aku tidak mau. Hanya akan membuang waktu saja" kata Naruto datar.

"Oh ayolah Naruto, jika kemampuan mu diasah akan menjadi lebih hebat lagi" ajak teman Naruto yang bernama Minaka, Minaka ini adalah ketua klub sepak bola, makanya saat melihat kemampuan sepak bola Naruto yang mengagumkan ia ingin mengajak Naruto masuk ke klubnya.

"Tidak, lebih enak hidup damai dan tenang" tolak Naruto.

"Selalu saja kau beralasan seperti itu" Minaka pun hanya menggarukan kepalanya, bingung dengan Naruto yang selalu menolak ajakannya.

"Hei Naruto, kenapa semua siswi di kelas kita melihat kearah kita?" tanya Taizo kepada Naruto.

"Jangan tanya aku, aku tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal itu" kata Naruto dengan nada datar kemudian meminum air mineral yang dibawanya.

"Mungkinkah mereka terpana dengan ketampananku" kata Taizo dengan pd nya.

"Dasar bodoh" komentar Naruto dengan sikap Taizo barusan.

"Naruto, bagaimana nanti pulang kita ke game center? Aku sudah lama tidak kesana sekalian untuk mengisi waktu luangku, bagaimana?" ajak Taizo.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Ayo, kita kesana. Ke tempat surga nya dunia" kata Naruto sambil mengangkatkan tangannya keatas. Taizo yang melihat tingkah Naruto tadi yang maniak game hanya sweatdrop.

"Oh, sepertinya menyenangkan. Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Nomiya yang ada disebelah Taizo.

"Aku juga nanti tidak ada kerjaan. Apa aku juga boleh ikut?" tanya Minaka.

"Tentu saja boleh, semakin ramai akan semakin seru" kata Taizo.

Jam pelajaran terakhir pun usai, saatnya plang.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Rinko kepada Naruto yang sedang membereskan buku pelajarannya.

"Oh gomen Rinko, hari ini kau pulang duluan saja, aku ada acara" kata Naruto.

"Acara apa Naruto?" tanya Rinko.

"Ayo Naruto! Apa kau sudah siap?" kata Taizo tiba-tiba.

"Oh ada Rinko ternyata. gomen Rinko, aku pinjam pacar mu dulu" kata Taizo yang langsung mendorong Naruto untuk cepat-cepat ke game center.

Tapi Rinko yang mendengar perkataan Taizo tadi Langsung wajah memerah dan langsung melemparkan sepatunya kearah Taizo yang langsung mengenai kepala Taizo.

"Itte.. Saatnya kabur" kata Taizo yang langsung kabur.

Setelah kepergian Taizo dan Naruto, Rinko sudah mulai tenang.

"Tuan muda mau kemana sebenarnya?" tanya Himari kepada Rinko.

"Paling juga mau ke game center, dia kan suka sekali dengan game" jawab Rinko yang masih agak kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Game center? Tempat seperti apa itu?" tanya Himari lagi.

"Cari tau saja sendiri" kata Rinko kemudian berjalan untuk pulang, meninggalkan Himari yang masih kebingungan.

Sore hari.

"Ya tadi itu sangat menyenangkan sekali, kapan-kapan kesini lagi yuk!" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi muka yang puas.

"Kau ini. Tapi boleh juga apa katamu, Naruto" kata Taizo.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok. Hari sudah sore, aku mau pulang" kata Nomiya yang kemudian berjalan untuk pulang.

"Aku juga, jaa Naruto" kata Minaka sambil menyusul si Nomiya.

"Sayang sekali kau harus pulang sendirian, Naruto" kata Taizo kepada Naruto. Ya, arah rumah Naruto dengan ketiga temannya tadi berbeda arah, dan biasanya Naruto selalu pulang bersama Rinko.

"Emangnya aku anak kecil yang takut pulang sendirian" kata Naruto.

"Ya siapa tau, kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok" kata Taizo yang kemudian membalikan badannya dan berjalan pulang.

Skip.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan untuk pulang, menikmati angin sore yang menerpa tubuhnya. Daun-daun kering berjatuhan karena tertiup angin. Situasi yang tenang membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Ia berjalan santai, melihat sebelah kanan bawah, disana ada saluran air yang mengalir. Tapi tiba-tiba air disana mengalir semakin deras dan bergelombang. Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya sekedar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Tiba-tiba air menyerang kearah Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto pun sempat kaget, tapi dia langsung menghindari lesatan air tadi dengan kecepatannya dan menjauh dari saluran air.

"Apa yang terjadi ini?" Naruto pun masih kebingungan.

"Apakah ini ulah ayakashi?" tebak Naruto.

Air disaluran air tadi pun tiba-tiba naik keatas. Dan didalam air tersebut terdapat seseorang. Ternyata dia adalah perempuan. Dengan ciri khas tubuh kecil, bisa dibilang loli xD. Rambutnya berwarna hijau mati pendek dan matanya berwarna merah, ia menggunakan baju berwarna putih.

"Kau tidak boleh hidup~nano" kata wanita tersebut.

Serangan air kembali mengarah kearah Naruto. Dan oleh Naruto dapat dihindari. Tapi saat menghindari serangan yang ke 7 ia sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga.

"G-gawat, tenaga ku sudah habis" kata Naruto terengah-engah.

"Kali ini tidak akan meleset~nano" kata wanita tersebut kemudian kembali menyerang Naruto.

Tapi sebelum serangan mengenai Naruto, tiba-tiba seseorang datang dihadapan Naruto kemudian menahan serangan tersebut menggunakan pedangnya.

"H-Himari" kata Naruto setelah mengetahui orang yang melindunginya tadi adalah Himari.

"Maafkn saya tuan muda, saya agak terlambat. Untung aku tadi mengikutimu" kata Himari kepada Naruto.

"Dasar penguntit" komentar Naruto.

"Ya ketahuan deh, tapi yang terpenting saat ini kita harus membunuh ayakashi itu" kata Himari sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kearah wanita kecil itu.

"Kau si ayakashi peliharaan keluarga Amakawa itu ya, kalau begitu aku juga akan membunuh mu setelah membunuh si pemburu ayakashi~nano" kata wanita itu.

Himari dan wanita tersebut bersiap untuk menyerang satu sama lain, tetapi..

"Tunggu dulu" Naruto pun berusaha menghentikan pertarungan ini. Himari dan wanita tersebut pun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" tanya Himari kepada Naruto.

"Tolong hentikan pertarungan ini, aku tidak mau ada yang terluka. Jadi kumohon hentikan ini" kata Naruto berusaha menghentikan pertarungan.

"Pemburu ayakashi yang aneh~nano" komentar wanita tersebut.

"Kenapa tuan muda? Bukannya kau pemburu ayakashi, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menghawatirkannya?" tanya Himari lagi.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan. Walaupun aku dari keluarga pemburu ayakashi, aku tidak mau membunuh ayakashi dan aku tidak berniat untuk memburu ayakashi. Aku juga beranggapan kalau manusia dan ayakshi dapat hidup bersama" kata Naruto berusaha melerai.

Himari pun menurunkan pedangnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Naruto, melihat kebaikan hatinya. Tapi wanita kecil tersebut kembali menyerang. Serangan tersebut mengarah ke Himari.

"Awas Himari!"

Naruto yang mengetahui serangan yang mengarah ke Himari langsung memeluk Himari kemudian menghindari serangan tersebut. Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan Himari dari serangan wanita tersebut.

"Tuan muda" kata Himari, muka Himari memerah.

Kenapa memerah? Karena posisi Himari dibawah dan Naruto ada diatas. Naruto menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak jatuh menimpa Himari.

"H-Himari" kata Naruto. Jarak wajah Naruto dan Himari sudah dekat, Lalu.

1

2

3

"Whoa.! G-gomen Himari, aku tidak sengaja" Naruto pun langsung bangkit. Muka Naruto merah karena malu.

"Jika tuan muda menginginkannya, tidak apa-apa kok" kata Himari dengan nada menggoda, Dan.

PLETAK~

Jitakan pun mendarat dikepala Himari, ternyata Naruto yang melakukannya.

"Kau jahat tuan muda" kata Himari sambil mengusap kepalanya karena sakit terkena jitakan.

"Makannya dijaga bicaramu itu" kata Naruto yang masih kesal.

"Kenapa?" wanita tersebut pun mengeluarkan suara. Naruto dan Himari pun menoleh kearah wanita tersebut.

"Kenapa dengan kau? Kau adalah pemburu ayakashi, tapi kenapa kau peduli kepada kami? Karena para pemburu ayakshi itu, banyak ayakashi yang terbunuh~nano" kata wanita itu.

"Karena aku berbeda dengan mereka, dan aku yakin kalau manusia dan ayakashi bisa hidup berdampingan. Aku jamin itu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, menandakan bahwa Naruto benar-benar serius mengatakan itu.

Hening sejenak terjadi. Air yang ada di sekitar wanita tersebut pun kini kembali seperti semula mengalir di saluran air dengan normal. Wanita tersebut berdiri lalu menengadah menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan menyerangmu. Tapi aku akan terus mengawasimu, dan jika yang kau katakan tidak terbukti kau akan kubunuh~nano" kata wanita tersebut.

"Tenang saja, percayakan padaku" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khas nya yang jarang ia tampilkan diwajahnya.

Wanita tersebut pun perlahan-lahan menjadi air. "Namaku adalah Shizuku" kata wanita itu memberitahu namanya kemudian menjadi air lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Siapa yang tanya?" kata Naruto sweatdrop

setelah kejadian itu, Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang nya. Sesampainya di depan pintu rumahnya ia menghentikan langkahnya. Glagat Naruto seperti menahan emosi, urat nadi muncul dikepalanya.

"Hoy, kenapa kau mengikuti aku sampai rumah, hari sudah sore" bentak Naruto.

"Oh aku lupa bicara. Sebenarnya aku akan melindungi mu dimana pun, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal dirumah ini~teehee" kata Himari yang malah membuat Naruto tambah kesal.

Naruto pun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan suasana hati yang kesal. Saat pintu terbuka., di rumah Naruto banyak kardus-kardus yang berisi barang-barang berserakan dirumah Naruto.

"Hi.. Ma.. Ri.." kata Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Gomen tuan muda, aku tidak sempat membereskan barang-barang ku, hehe" kata Himari diselingi tawa garing.

"Kenapa ada banyak kardus-kardus disini, padahal tadi pagi belum ada?" tanya Naruto butuh penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya banyak hal yang terjadi" jawab Himari sekenanya.

Naruto berusaha meredam amarahnya yang sudah hampir memuncak. Dan disana Himari malah tersenyum gaje.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut disini. Oh Amakawa-san, okaerinassai" kata seseorang tiba-tiba dari arah dapur.

Naruto dan Himari pun menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Saat melihat orang tersebut Naruto dan Himari pun langsung mematung.

"S-S-Shi-Shizuku, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto terkejut bukan main.

"Oh, sebenarnya banyak hal yang terjadi~nano" kata orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Shizuku, orang yang menyerang Naruto tadi sore.

Saat ini Shizuku menggunakan celemek seperti sedang menyiapkan makan.

"Jangan buat alasan seperti itu lagi" kata Naruto yang sudah mulai kesal dibuatnya.

"Hei kau ayakashi loli, kenapa kau ada dsini?" kali ini Himari yang bertanya.

"Aku bukanlah ayakashi loli, aku ayakashi naga air. Jangan seenaknya bicara~nano" kata Shizuku agak ksal mendengar kata 'loli'.

"Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku akan mengawasimu, dan juga untuk membuktikan perkataanmu~nano" kata Shizuku.

"Huh, tapi tak usah segitunya kau melakukan hal seperti ini" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

Sekarang suasana rumah Naruto mulai ramai, suasana yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Lalu apa kalian benar-benar akan tinggl disini?" tanya Naruto kepada Himari dan juga Shizuku.

"Sudah pasti, dan aku akan satu kamar dengan tuan muda" kata Himari yang kemudian merangkul Naruto, tapi saat ini Himari sedang dalam bentuk ayakashinya, hal ini membuat Naruto jadi bersin-bersin.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, hachu~ di rumah ini ada tempat kamar kosong, kalian akan tidur disana. Dan tidak boleh menyelinap kekamar lain" kata Naruto.

Naruto sudah pasrah dan mengizinkan Himari dan Shizuku tinggal dirumahnya. Setidaknya rumah ini akan sedikt ramai jika ada Himari dan juga Shizuku.

"Aku akan tidur dikamar mandi saja~nano" kata Shizuku tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau harus tidur ditempat yang normal" tolak Naruto dengan keinginan Shizuku.

"Oh ya, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam" kata Shizuku tiba-tiba lagi.

"Ha!" kata Naruto dan Himari bersamaan.

Ruang makan.

Disana sudah ada banyak jenis makanan diatas meja. Melihat itu Naruto sampai terbengong cukup lama, dan Himari matanya yang sudah berbinar-binar.

"Ittadakimassu" kata Himari yang langsung makan dengan lahap nya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Himari itu pun sweatdrop.

"Em, enak sekali. Aku benar-benar sangat senang hari ini" kata Himari, air mata kebahagiaan pun mengalir diwajah Himari.

"Kau benar ini memang enak" kata Naruto setelah menyicipi makanan Shizuku.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah" kata Shizuku senang.

Pagi hari.

Hari ini Rinko akan ke rumah Naruto. seperti biasa, ia akan membangunkan Naruto dan juga memasakkan sarapan untuk Naruto. Sampai didepan pintu, Rinko tiba-tiba mencium bau sedap dari dalam rumah Naruto.

"Bau apa ini? Seperti bau makanan yang baru disajikan. Padahal sebenarnya Naruto tidak bisa memasak. Dan hanya bisa menyeduh cup ramen nya saja. Ada yang aneh" kata Rinko penasaran.

Rinko pun membuka pintu rumah Naruto. Masuk kedalam, dan kemudian Rinko menuju ruang makan. Dan benar saja, bau sedap tadi ternyata adalah makanan yang sudah matang dan disajikan di atas meja.

"Kenapa ada makanan enak ini, siapa yang membuatnya?" Rinko pun semakin penasaran. Tiba-tiba di dalam kamar mandi terdengar suara seperti orang sedang mandi.

"Siapa yang mandi? Biasanya kan Naruto bangunnya selalu kesiangan. Tidak mungkin itu adalah Naruto, atau jangan-jngan.. Si kucing garong itu" kata Rinko yang kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Tanpa babibu, Rinko langsung membukanya. Dan ternyata didalam adalah.

1

2

3

"Kyaaaa..." Rinko langsung menjerit dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengn keras.

Ternyata yang ada didalam adalah Naruto yang sedang mandi dan tanpa busana. Hal itulah yang membuat Rinko langsung menjerit.

"Hoy Rinko! Jika masuk kekamar mandi ketuk dulu jika ada orangnya" kata Naruto dengan keras.

"Go-go-gomen N-Naruto-kun, ku kira tadi bukan kau. Karena kau selalu bangun siang" kata Rinko yang mukanya masih memerah karena kejadian tadi.

"Huh, mattaku" Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas.

Di ruang makan.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya. Ternyata si loli ini juga ayakashi" kata Rinko paham setelah dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh Naruto.

"Aku bukanlah ayakashi loli, aku adalah ayakashi naga air~nano" kata Shizuku kesal, lidah yang mirip seperti ular pun menjulur dari mulutnya, menandakan ia adalah ayakshi naga air.

"Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, kenapa kau mengizinkan mereka tinggal dirumahmu. Jika ada wanita dan pria yang satu rumah dan tidak memliki hubungan darah. P-pasti sesuatu yang memalukan akan terjadi" kata Rinko agak kesal. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya sweatdrop.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak" kata Naruto.

"Jadi intinya kau cemburu karena kau tidak bisa tinggal disini, iyakan Rinko-chan" goda Himari kemudian yang membuat Rinko memerah wajahnya. Ia malu dan juga kesal dengan perkataan Himari barusan.

"B-bukan itu maksudku" bentak Rinko kepada Himari.

"Huh, benar-benar pagi hari yang merepotkan" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

Naruto pun melihat jam yang ada dirumahnya. Jam tersebut menunjukan pukul 7.10

"Gawat, kita akan telat" kata Naruto panik. Naruto pun segera mengambil tasnya dan memakai sepatunya.

"Shizuku aku berangkat. Tolong jaga rumah ya" kata Naruto dan langsung pergi kesekolah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tu-tunggu Naruto-kun" Rinko pun kemudian berlari dan mengejar Naruto diikuti Himari dibelakangnya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Himari, dan Rinko. Shizuku berada dirumah sendirian.

"Benar-benar pemburu ayakashi yang aneh, berbeda dengan pemburu ayakashi yang lain" kata Shizuku setelah kepergian Naruto.

disekolah.

Saat ini Naruto, Himari, dan juga Rinko sedang berdiri didepan kelas. Ini dikarenakan mereka bertiga telat masuk kelas. Dan guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas tersebut langsung menyuruh mereka bertiga berdiri di depan kelas dengan satu kaki.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau terlambat Naruto, ada apa dengan mu hari ini?" tanya sang guru tersebut kepada Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto paling rajin berangkat sekolah dan tak pernah telat. Juga Naruto tergolong murid yang pandai, jadi hal ini membuat bingung sang guru yang mengajar.

"Yah, banyak hal yang terjadi" Naruto sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah dibuat pusing dengn kejadian kemarin dan tadi pagi.

Ketiga murid yang telat tadi terus berdiri di depan kelas hingga jam pelajaran pertama usai. Tetapi tiba-tiba

***cringting**

Naruto mendengar suara bunyi seperti lonceng. Naruto pun mencari sumber suara tersebut, tetapi ia tidak menemukan asal suara tersebut.

"Ehem. Naruto, angkat kakimu" kata guru ygan sedang mengajar. Tanpa sadar Naruto tidak mengangkat kakinya.

"Gomen Sensei" kata Naruto meminta maaf.

'Apa yang barusan ya?' batin Naruto.

Padahal suara lonceng tadi terdengar jelas, tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang mendengarnya, ekspresi mereka yang cuek saja menandakan bahwa tidak ada yang mendengar suara lonceng tersebut kecuali Naruto.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" tanya Himari kepada Naruto dengan nada lirih agar tak mengganggu pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa?" jawab Naruto.

***cring**

Kembali, Naruto mendengar suara lonceng tersebut. Naruto sedikit terkejut. Dari tadi Rinko terus memerhatikan glagat Naruto yang menurutnya sedikt aneh.

Jam pelajaran pertama pun usai dan dilanjutkan pelajaran kedua. Naruto, Himari, dan Rinko pun boleh duduk. Naruto duduk dikursinya, ia menyanggah kepalanya dan melihat ke arh luar jendela. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian barusan.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar itu tapi dimana ya?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mendengar apa Naruto?" kata seseorang tiba-tiba. Naruto pun sedikit terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arah orang tersebut.

"Oh Taizo. Bukan apa-apa" kata Naruto kembali menoleh kearah jendela, hal ini membuat Taizo tambah bingung.

Naruto melihat kehalaman sekolah. Melihat lapangan sepak bola, melihat pohon-phon disekitar halaman sekolah. Naruto menghentikan pandangannya ke suatu pohon yang ada dihalaman sekolah. Ternyata disana ada Shizuku yang sedang berdiri diatas pohon dan melihat kearah Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto jadi sweatdrop

'Dia ini, memang benar-benar mengawasiku' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

* * *

Terimakasih yang udah mau membaca serta mau mereview fanfic ku,,, jadi mohon maaf kalau chap 2 ini tidak memuaskan para pembaca ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Langsung baca aja xD

* * *

**Naruto and Ayakashi**

**Disclaimer : bukan punya ane dua duanya :v**

**Rated : T**

**Ganre : Action, Comedy, Demons, Romance, Supernatural**

**Warning : ****OOC, Gaje, Tipo masih bersebaran, alur kecepetan, EYD (ejaan yang disemawutkan)**

**Summary : Naruto terlahir kembali, ia memiliki nama Amakawa Naruto. ia hidup diberi tugas untuk menyelamatkan ayakashi dari para pemburu ayakashi.**

Tanggal 12 juli.

Sudah berminggu-minggu Himari dan Shizuku sudah tinggal dirumah Naruto. Hari ini sekolah libur selama 3 hari. Tapi saat ini Naruto sedang memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya kedalam tas, sepertinya ia akan pergi. Saat ini Naruto tengah kepikiran sesuatu. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering memimpikan tentang lonceng bundar dan sesosok wanita yang tidak terlalu ia kenal, tetapi sepertimya wajahnya familiar dipikiran Naruto. karena setiap memimpikan wanita itu. Wajah wanita itu bersinar jadi Naruto tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajah wanita tersebut.

"Tuan muda, kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya seseorng tiba-tiba. Ternyata dia adalah Himari yang baru saja ke kamar Naruto dan melihat Naruto memasukan beberpa pakaian ditasnya.

"Aku akan pergi ketempat pamanku" jawab Naruto.

"Ketempat pamanmu? Kenapa kau akan kesana" tanya Himari lagi.

"Aku diberi tahu kalau pamanku sedang jatuh sakit. Sebenarnya pamanku lah yang selama ini mengurus ku sampai sekarang. Rumah ini pun pemberian pamanku, jadi aku akan kesana untuk melihat kondisinya" jawab Naruto lagi.

"Jadi begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku boleh ikut kan?" kata Himari kemudian.

"Tidak" tolak Naruto langsung.

"Oh ayolah tuan muda. Aku boleh ikut ya?. Aku kan bodyguard mu, jadi kita harus bersama-sama" kata Himari merajuk sambil merangkul tangan kiri Naruto.

"Jika kubilang tidak ya tidak" tolak Naruto kembali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.." telinga kucing pun muncul diatas kepala Himari dan juga muncul ekor kucing.

"Huachu.. Huachu.. Hey kau.. Huachu.. Hi-Himari.. Huachu.. B-baiklah kau boleh ikut"

"Benarkah?.. Yatta" kata Himari senang.

"Huh, semoga tidak terjadi hal yang merepotkan nantinya" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa aku juga boleh ikut~nano?" tanya Shizuku yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah antara Naruto dan Himari. Naruto hanya menepuk jidatnya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, jika ia ketempat pamannya membawa dua gadis, bisa-bisa terjadi hal yang merepotkan bagi Naruto.

"Dengar dulu Shizuku, aku hanya mau ketempat pamanku dan menginap selama 3 hari disana. Jadi kau jangan ikut" kata Naruto kepada Shizuku.

"Tapi kenapa Himari boleh ikut~nano?" tanya Shizuku lagi. Kali ini pertanyaan Shizuku sulit untuk dijawab.

"Yah… Aku juga bngung" kata Naruto sambil menggarukkan pipinya, jujur Naruto bingung mau menjawab apa. Tetapi Naruto sudah terlanjur menyetujui bahwa Himari boleh ikut, jadi, ya mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kau hanya perhatian dengan kucing garong ini~nano" kata Shizuku agak kecewa. Himari yang mendengar itu pun langsung emosi.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut kucing garong, hah" kata Himari emosi.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau~nano" kata Shizuku kemidian yang malah membuat Himari tambah kesal. Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Stop! Jika kalian ingin bertengkar jangan disini" kata Naruto menghentikan pertengkaran antara Himari dan Shizuku. Himari dan Shizuku pun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Dan untuk Shizuku, aku minta maaf jika tidak bisa mengajakmu, tapi sepulangnya nanti aku bawakan es krim yang enak dan banyak untuk mu" kata Naruto kepada Shizuku.

"Benarkah~nano?" kata Shizuku memastikan perkataan Naruto.

"I-iya be-benar kok" kata Naruto agak ragu.

"Janji~nano?" kata Shizuku lagi untuk memastikan.

"J-janji, iya aku janji" kata Naruto yang sudah pasrah

'Sepertinya uang ku akan berkurang banyak lagi' batin Naruto pasrah.

Dan akhirnya Naruto dan Himari pun berangkat, sebelum berangkat mereka berpamitan dulu dengan Shizuku.

Skip.

Naruto dan Himari pun sampai dirumah pamannya Naruto, mereka berhenti didepan pintu gerbang rumah pamannya Naruto. Rumah pamannya Naruto agak besar dan luas, rumahnya bergaya rumah tradisional orang jepang.

Naruto pun membuka pintu gerbang, dan kemudian masuk kedalam halaman rumah pamannya Naruto diikuti Himari dibelakangnya. Sesampainya didepan pintu rumah, Naruto dan Himari kembali berhenti.

"Agak sepi ya suasananya" kata Himari.

"Ya karena pamanku tinggal sendiri disini, setelah istrinya meninggal, ia mulai tinggal sendiri" jelas Naruto.

"jadi begitu ya" kata Himari mengerti.

Naruto pun mengetuk pintu, kemudian menunggu jawaban dari sang tuan rumah. Menunggu agak lama sepertinya tak ada jawaban. Naruto pun berniat mengetuk pintu lagi, tetapi sebelum Naruto mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba pntu terbuka. Ternyata seseorang pria paruh baya membuka pintu rumah tersebut dari dalam. Pria tersebut berambut hitam yang sudah mulai tumbuh uban, ia juga menggunakan kacamata.

"Oh ternyata kau Naruto, ternyata kau kemari. Kenapa kau tidak beri tahu pamanmu dulu jika kau akan kesini" Kata pria tersebut dengan tersenyum yang ternyata adalah pamannya Naruto.

"Paman, lama tidak berjumpa. Maaf tidak memberi tahu paman dulu" kata Naruto dengan tersenyum juga. Pamannya Naruto pun melihat kearah Himari. Naruto yang mengerti bahwa pamannya bingung dengan seseorang dibelakang Naruto, ia langsung memberi tau.

"Oh aku hampir lupa, dia Noihara Himari. Dia adalah.. Etto.. Ah, dia adalah tetangga sekaligus teman sekelas ku" kata Naruto memperkenalkan Himari, walau ia berbohong sedikit. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, mana mungkin ia memberi tahu kalau Himari adalah Ayakashi dan tinggal serumah dengan Naruto. Bisa repot jadinya nanti.

"Salam kenal, saya Noihara Himari" kata Himari sambil membungkukkan badannya.

'Tak ku sangka, ia bisa sopan juga' batin Naruto melihat perilaku Himari saat ini.

"Jadi begitu ya, kau kesini bersama kekasih mu" kata pamannya Naruto tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu, Himari pun langsung blushing. Sedangkan Naruto mematung.

"Ya.. Anu.. Sebenarnya aku.." Himari berkata dengan gugup, wajah Himari memerah.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia itu hanylah tema-" kata Naruto dan perkataan Naruto langsung dipotong.

"Tidak usah malu-malu Naruto, kalau begitu silahkan masuk dulu. Tidak sopan berbicara didepan pintu" kata pamannya Naruto mempersilahkan Naruto dan Himari

"Hai" kata Himari dengan tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam.

"Bakalan jadi masalah, kenapa aku harus membolehkannya ikut. Huh.. Mattaku" gerutu Naruto.

Di dalam rumh pamannya Naruto. Ruangannya lumayan luas dan juga bersih dan rapi.

"Ruangan nya lumayan luas, apa tidak terlalu besar untuk seorang saja?" tanya Himari sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangn tersebut.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dulu aku tinggal bersama istri dan anakku. Karena istriku meninggal karena sakit parah. Rumah ini sudah terlihat sangat besar jka ditempati aku dan anakku, dan sekarang ia ada diluar negeri untuk mngurus perusahaan disana. Dan sesekali ia berkunjung ke sini" jawab pamannya Naruto.

"Oh silahkan duduk dulu" kata pamannya Naruto.

"Sekarang bagaimana kondisi paman, kata ibu Najiyama-san tetangga paman, paman jatuh sakit?" kata Naruto kepada pamannya.

"Ya lumayan sudah baikan, lihatlah aku sekarang. Aku sudah seperti biasa" kata pamannya Naruto sambil bergaya melihatkn otot-ototnya, walaupun ototnya tidak besar sih xD.

"Tapi paman jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, jika butuh bantuan aku akan membantu paman. Karena paman selalu membantu ku, jadi gantian aku yang akan membantu paman" kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih sudah mengkhawathirkan paman" kata pamannya Naruto seraya tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Berhubungan aku kesini, jadi paman istrahat saja dulu, aku akan menginap disini selama 3 hari. Dan ini oleh-oleh dari ku, ya walaupun hanya makanan segini. Tapi aku berharap bisa berguna" kata Naruto sambil mengambil didalam tasnya yaitu makanan instan.

"Oh, tak usah repot-repot begitu" kata pamannya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan" kata Naruto.

Sedangkan dirumah Naruto, Shizuku membersihkan rumah Naruto hingga bersih.

"Huh, akhirnya selesai juga" kata Himari sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Skip

Sudah satu hari Naruto tinggal dirumah pamannya. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sambil memainkan pspnya dengan hikmat, sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat kedepan. Dan

*Duak…

Kepalanya Naruto pun bertabrakan dengan pintu.

"Ittee. Hari ini sial sekali" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

Naruto pun melihat kearah yang ditabraknya tadi. Dan ia menabrak pintu sebuah ruangan. Pintu tersebut terbuka sedikit. Dan didalamnya agak gelap.

"Ruangan apa ini?" kata Naruto penasaran.

Karena penasaran, Naruto pun ingin melihat kedalam ruangn tersebut. Ia membuka pintu tersebut. Menggeser pintu tersebut perlahan-lahan.

"Ruangn ini agak gelap" kata Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam ruangn.

"Banyak barang-barang yang diletakkan dikardus, apa ini gudang?" kata Naruto penasaran.

Naruto pun masuk lebih dalam. Matanya melihat kesegala arah, dan pandangannya berhenti disebuah meja dipinggir tembok, dan diatasnya terdapat barang-barang yang di masukkan didalam kardus yang terbuka. Naruto pun menghampiri meja tersebut. Lalu melihat ke dalam kardus diatas meja tersebut. Di dalam kardus tersebut. Terdapat sebuah foto didalamnya. Ternyata foto tersebut adalah foto keluarga, difoto tersebut ada ke dua orng tua Naruto juga ada pamannya Naruto dan istrinya. Di tengah-tengah foto tersebut ada Naruto yang sekitar berumur 4 tahunan bersama seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 9 tahunan. Anak laki-laki tersebut adalah anak dari pamannya Naruto. Melihat foto tersebut, Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Seperti bernostalgia ya" kata Naruto.

Scane beralih ditempat luas dan gelap,

Disana ada seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur. Suara lonceng pun terdengar.

Scane kembali ke tempat Naruto.

Setelah Naruto melihat foto tersebut. Naruto pun meletakkan foto itu di meja, sambil meletakkan foto itu Naruto tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol sesuatu. Karena tersenggol benda tersebut menimbulkan bunyi seperti lonceng. Naruto pun melihat kearah benda tersebut, ternyata benda tersebut adalah sebuah lonceng kecil berbentuk bundar dan ada sebuah pita berwarna merah sebagai tempat gantungan lonceng tersebut.

Scane beralih ketempat gelap yang luas.

Disana seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat tidur disana. Suara lonceng terdengar lagi disana.

Scane kembali ke tempat Naruto.

Naruto pun kemudian mengambil lonceng tersebut, ia mengangkat nya hingga menimbulkan bunyi.

"Loncengnya lumayan bagus juga" kata Naruto melihat-lihat lonceng tersebut.

Scane kembali beralih ke tempat yang gelap dan luas tersebut.

Disana seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat sedang tertidur. Suara lonceng kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini lebih keras lagi. Mata gadis itu pun perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Scane kembli ditempat Naruto. Naruto masih melihat-lihat lonceng tersebut kemudian menggoyangnya hingga menimbulkan suaranya. Entah kenapa, setelah membunyikan lonceng tersebut jantung Naruto berdegup kencang.

Deg~

"Kenapa ini?" kata Naruto heran.

"Tuan muda, kau dimana?" kata Himari tiba-tiba untuk mencari Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun terkejut dan langsung meletakkan kembali lonceng tersebut diatas meja.

"Iya, ada apa Himari?" kata Naruto kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruangn tersebut untuk menemui Himari.

Setelah kepergian Naruto. Lonceng tersebut tiba-tiba bersinar sebentar. Sinarnya berwarna ungu.

Sudah 3 hari Naruto dan Himari tinggal dirumah pamannya Naruto. Hari ini hari terakhir Naruto dan Himari dirumah pamannya Naruto, karena besok sudah mulai berangkat sekolah. Pagi ini Naruto sedang duduk-duduk di kamarnya tepatnya sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, ia telah selesai berkemas dan nanti sore Naruto dan Himari akan berpamitan kepada pamannya Naruto untuk pulang.

Sedang bengong, Naruto tiba-tiba melihat pamannya sedang lewat didepan pintu, pintu kamar Naruto terbuka jadi pamannya yang sedang lewat dapat dilihatnya. Pamannya Naruto juga membawa sesuatu, pamannya Naruto membawa kotak kardus yang didalamnya berisi berbagai barang. Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung menghampiri pamannya yang sudah berada diruang tamu.

"Apa yang paman akan lakukan dengan barang itu?" tanya Naruto dari belakang pamannya.

"Oh Naruto, aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan barang-barang yang ada di gudang yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi, dari pada menumpuk digudang, lebih baik dibuang saja ketempat sampah" jawab pamannya Naruto.

"Tapi paman jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Jika paman butuh bantuan aku akan membantu paman kok" kata Naruto kemudian.

"Ah, aku tidak mau merepotkan mu, Naruto" kata pamannya Naruto.

"Tidak kok paman. Aku malah senang jika dapat membantu paman" kata Naruto sambil nyengir khasnya.

"Kau memang anak yang baik ya. Mirip dengn ayahmu" kata pamannya Naruto sambil ikut tersenyum.

Naruto pun kemudian membuka beberapa kardus yang ada diruang tamu tersebut yang tadi dibawa pamannya Naruto. Didalam kardus tersebut hanya terdapat beberapa tumpukan kertas dan juga beberapa alat keseharian yang sudah rusak. Naruto pun kembali membuka kardus yang belum dibukanya. Saat terbuka, matanya terpaku dengan sebuah benda. Pamannya yang melihat tingkah Naruto pun bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya pamannya Naruto kepada Naruto.

"Apa lonceng ini juga akan paman buang?" tanya Naruto yang mengabaikan pertanyaan pamannya tadi. Pamannya Naruto pun melihat lonceng tersebut.

"Oh lonceng itu ya, ya aku memang berencana akan membuangnya, lagipula itu memang tidak digunakn dari dulu. Apa kau tertarik ingin memiliknya? Jika tertarik kau boleh mengambilnya" kata pamannya Naruto kemudian.

"Oh tidak usah kok, aku hanya bertanya. Apa lonceng ini milik paman ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu bukan punya paman. Lonceng itu sudah ada sebelum paman tinggal disini. Dulunya tempat ini adalah tempat sebuah kuil dulunya, semenjak paman jadikan tempat tinggal disini jadi paman jadikan rumah. Makannya rumah ini masih bergaya tradisional" kata pamannya Naruto. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda ia paham.

"Dan lonceng itu paman temukan dilantai dekat gudang, jadi paman simpan saja digudang" lanjut pamannya lagi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku bantu paman membuang barang-barang ini" kata Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Terimakasih sudah mau membantu paman mu ini" kata pamannya Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

Sore harinya.

Naruto dan Himari akan bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan sekarang Naruto dan Himari tengah berpamitan dengan pamannya Naruto di depan pintu gerbang rumah pamannya Naruto.

"Sudah mau pulang ya, sayang sekali, jika lebih lama lagi Naruto dan Himari tinggal disini pasti akan menyenangkan" kata pamannya Naruto yg sedikit kecewa.

"Ya mau bagaimna lagi, besok sudah masuk sekolah" kata Naruto.

"Jika ada waktu luang, mampirlah ketempat pamanmu ini ya" kata pamannya Naruto.

"Tentu saja jika tidak ada apa-apa" kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu" kata Naruto berpamitan kepada pamannya.

"Aku juga mohon pamit" kata Himari sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto dan Himari pun kemudian berbalik dan segera berjalan pulang. Sebelum jauh, pamannya Naruto berkata sesuatu.

"Himari!" panggil pamannya Naruto.

"Baik-baik dengan Naruto ya!" lanjut pamannya Naruto.

Himari yang menderngar itu pun wajahnya langsung memerah. Naruto yang juga mendengar itu pun langsung membalikan badannya.

"Paman, sudah ku bilang kalau Himari itu hanya te-"

"Sudahlah, cepat pulang. Besok bisa terlambat sekolah" kata pamannya Naruto memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto pun jadi sweatdrop, sedangkan Himari pikirannya sudah kemana-mana.

Naruto dan Himari pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka akan ke stasiun untuk pulang naik kereta. Tapi sebelum kestasiun, Naruto mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya Himari, sebelum pulang apa kau mau jalan-jalan dulu disekitar sini" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Boleh juga" kata Himari setuju.

Sebenarnya tempat tinggal pamannya Naruto dengan pusat perbelanjaan jaraknya dekat. Jadi sebelum pulang, Naruto ingin beli oleh-oleh.

"kenapa membeli es krim banyak sekali?" tanya Himari kepada Naruto. Mereka sudah selesai jalan-jalan, dan Naruto membeli es krim banyak yang disimpan di kantung plastik.

"Oh ini, ya aku baru ingat kalau aku sudah janji membelikan Shizuku es krim. Dia sudah menjaga rumahku" jawab Naruto.

"Kau begitu perhatian sekali dengan Shizuku ya" kata Himari. Tapi Himari sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto pun melihat kearah Himari yang menundukkan kepalannya.

"Mau?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mengarahkan sebuah es krim rasa coklat kearah Himari yang masih menundukkan kepala.

Himari yang meliht es krim tersebut pun terkejut dan kemudian melihat kearh Naruto yang ada disampingnya. Naruto saat ini sedang tersenyum.

"Ini buat kamu karena telah membantuku mengurus paman, tenang saja kok. Es krim ini bukan buat Shizuku saja, tetapi buat kita bertiga" kata Naruto yang masih terus tersenyum.

Himari pun kembali melihat kearah es krim yang ada ditangan Naruto yang mengarah kearah Himari. Perlahan-lahan Himari pun kemudian mengambil es krim tersebut.

"A-arigatou" kata Himari kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tapi kali ini Himari sedang menahan gugupnya.

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Naruto dan Himari ada di dalam kereta, mereka akan menuju kerumah Naruto untuk pulang. Ya karena mereka tadi pulang dari tempat pamannya Naruto sore. Jadi sekarang sudah langit sudah mulai gelap. Naruto dan Himari duduk bersebelahan. Naruto sedang memakan sebuah es krim rasa coklat sambil melihat pemandangan dari jendela kereta, sedangkan Himari saat ini tengah menahan kantuk nya. Himari terlihat lelah, ia berusaha terjaga agar tidak tidur. Naruto pun melihat kearah Himari yang berusaha menahan kantuknya.

'Himari benar-benar membantuku, ya walau kadang merepotkan tapi ia sudah berusaha' batin Naruto sambil melihat kearah Himari yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

Himari yang sudah tidak kuat lagi pun langsung tertidur di pundak Naruto. Naruto pun agak tersipu malu, ia pun melihat keseliling.

"Untung saja tidak ada orang yang mengenal ku, kalau ada bisa jadi heboh" kata Naruto.

Naruto yang ingin membenarkan posisi tidur Himari pun mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat wajah polos Himari yang sedang tertidur, jadi Naruto tidak tega mengganggu tidur nyenyak Himari. Akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan tidur juga. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi kereta lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

Di daerah tempat Naruto tinggal.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan, ia juga sedang menggendong Himari dipunggungnya yang sedang tertidur, juga tas yang ia bawa dan tas Himari diletakkan di depan nrto.

"Berat~.. Tak kusangka Himari tidur pulas sekali hingga aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, sekalian olahraga" kata Naruto.

Naruto pun sampai di rumahnya, ia sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Naruto berniat akan mengetuk pintu, tetapi sebelum mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh Shizuku dari dalam yang membuat nNaruto sedikit kaget.

"Mana es krimnya~nano?" kata Shizuku tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini. Setidaknya tunggu sebentar dulu. Belum saja masuk kedalam rumah sudah di tagih" kata Naruto sambil sweatdrop.

"Karena aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, dan juga aku kesepian dirumah sendiri~nano" kata Shizuku kemudian.

"ya tunggu dulu. Biarkan aku baringkan Himari dikamarnya dulu" kata Naruto.

"Oh, aku kira Himari sudah pergi dari sini dan gak kembali lagi" kata Shizuku. Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas.

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke kamar Himari dan Shizuku. Naruto pun kemudian membaringkan Himari di kasur dan menyelimuti Himari yang sedang tertidur. Saat ini Naruto ada diruang makan bersama Shizuku. Setelah Naruto memberikan es krim yang dibelinya tadi kepada Shizuku, Shizuku pun langsung menyambarnya dan memakannya dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya sweatdrop.

"Hei Shizuku, kenapa ya akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi tentang lonceng dan gadis berambut pirang mati ya. Ada apa ya?" tanya Naruto kepada Shizuku.

Mendengar itu Shizuku agak tersedak saat makan es krimnya, Shizuku pun meminum segelas air yang ada dimeja.

"Makannya, kalau makan es krim jangan cepat-cepat" kata Naruto kepada Shizuku.

"Apa kau tadi bilang tentang lonceng dan gadis~nano?" tanya Shizuku.

"Iya, memang ada apa sampai-sampai kau tersedak?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa~nano. Mendengar ceritamu tadi, kau mengingtkan ku sebuah cerita~nano" kata Shizuku kemudian.

"Cerita? Cerita apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dulu ada ayakashi yang wujud aslinya adalah lonceng~nano. Ayakashi itu juga bisa berubah wujudnya menjadi sesosok gadis berambut panjang. Ceritanya dulu ia pernah mengalahkan pemburu ayakshi dari keluarga pemburu ayakashi terkuat, tapi setelah mengalahkan pemburu ayakashi tersebut ia menghilang tanpa sebab~nano. Ya kira-kira cerita itu sudah sejak dulu, tapi aku juga tidak begitu yakin. Apa ada hubungannya cerita ini dengan mimpi mu itu~nano" kata Shizuku menjelaskan.

"Ayakashi lonceng?" kata Naruto sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menguap.

"Hoam, baiklah, aku tidur dulu" kata Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shizuku di ruang makan.

Sebelum Naruto menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Shizuku memanggil Naruto.

"Amakawa Naruto" panggil Shizuku kepada Naruto. Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Shizuku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Hening pun tercipta agak lama. Naruto menunggu perkataan selanjutnya Shizuku.

"Bolehkah aku tidur bersama mu~nano, Amakawa Naruto?" tanya Shizuku tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung sweatdrop. "Tidak boleh" tolak Naruto langsung dan Naruto pun langsung pergi kekamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Shizuku.

Setelah Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya, Shizuku yang berada di ruang makan pun memejamkan matanya.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" kata Shizuku kemudian.

Di kamar Naruto, Naruto sedang bermain pspnya sambil tiduran. Naruto juga masih mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Shizuku.

"Hmm, ayakashi yang dapat mengalahkan pemburu ayakashi dari keluarga pemburu ayakshi terkuat. Sepertinya kekuatan ayakashi itu sangat besar" kata Naruto sambil memainkan gamenya.

"Dan juga aku tidak tau kapan Kyuubi akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya" lanjut Naruto kemudian.

Naruto pun menyelesaikan permainan gamenya, lalu Naruto berencana akan tidur. Tapi saat Naruto akan tertidur, tiba-tiba ia membukakan matanya. Naruto mengingat sesuatu yang membuat dia terbangun lagi. Ternyata Naruto belum mengerjakan pr matematikanya. Naruto lupa mengerjakan karena Naruto pada waktu liburan Naruto berada ditempat pamannya dan tidak sempat mengerjakan prnya.

Naruto pun berniat akan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berniat akan mengerjakan prnya. Tetapi sebelum bangkit, tiba-tiba diatas Naruto muncul sinar berwarna ungu. Dan juga bunyi lonceng terdengar. Naruto yang melihat sesuatu yang aneh diatasnya pun langsung terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sinar tersebut pun tiba-tiba menjadi sebuah lonceng bundar yang melayang diatas Naruto.

"Lonceng itu kan, bukannya lonceng yang ada dirumah paman. Kenapa ada disini" kaget Naruto.

Lonceng bundar tersebutpun kembali memancarkan sinar berwarna ungu, sinar ungu tersebut pun semakin lama semakin membesar dan terang yang membuat Naruto silau karenanya. Tapi Naruto masih dapat meliht dengan sekilas bahwa lonceng tersebut pun menjadi sesosok gadis berambut pirang pucat yang melayang diatas Naruto. Melihat itu pun Naruto semakin terkejut.

"K-kenapa dia ada disini? Kau kan.."

**T.B.C xD**

udah dulu ya... hehe... mau tanya, ada yang bsa nebak siapa gadis misterius tersebut xD dari chara anime Naruto lho

* * *

**Terimakasih yang udah mau membaca serta mau mereview fanfic ku,,,**

**jadi mohon maaf kalau chap 3 ini tidak memuaskan para pembaca ^_^**


End file.
